


Toujours Pur

by sweetsociopath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsociopath/pseuds/sweetsociopath
Summary: TW: Rated explicit for incest.What if Lord Voldemort wasn’t Bellatrix Lestrange’s first love? What if she learnt her sick, twisted ways of loving from another?The Blacks are infamous for their incestuous ways, their temper and their determination to remain at the top of the food chain.Set in the later years of Bellatrix Black’s time at Hogwarts, what happens when coming home for a summer leads to the heiress finding herself enthralled by the dangerous, powerful Orion Black?Obsession, power play and a dangerous love affair. . .Happy reading!~SS
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Orion Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Both Kreacher and their own house elf, Dippy were there to meet Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus as they got off the train from Hogwarts. They were home for the summer, and Bellatrix and Andromeda would be staying with their Uncle and Aunt for the first two weeks of summer. Dippy encouraged Narcissa to go with her—she was to join their mother and father in France. Bellatrix had managed to get out of leaving with thanks to the Dark Lord, who had insisted he needed all the time with her he could get to train her before she returned to school in September. She had 5 months to learn everything possible from him; she already had her mark, after all.

Bellatrix kissed both her younger sister’s goodbye and let Dippy take them, leaving with Sirius, who looked like he’d rather not be with her, and Regulus, who clung to her like a little puppy. An arm around the much shorter little cousin Regulus who was coming home from his first year and couldn’t wait to see his mother particularly, Bellatrix disapparated straight into the foyer of Grimmauld Place. It was sweltering in London.

Immediately, Kreatcher appeared with Sirius and took their trunks upstairs. Bellatrix would no doubt have the whole west wing to herself, but as Regulus sped off to get dressed, Bellatrix wanted to find her Aunt. Walburga had a certain soft spot for Bellatrix—as did Orion, though he worked a fair amount.

“Aunty?” Bellatrix called as she made her way into the dining room. It was perfect time for dinner, the sun was streaming in through the back of the huge gardens that ran for what felt like miles. The pool at the back was glistening with shimmering, barely moving water, like silk that caught the sun just right.

“Bellatrix.” Orion spoke, catching sight of his niece as soon as he walked in. 

She turned immediately, a genuine smile touching her expression, “hi Uncle.”

“Merlin, you’ve grown this past year.” He chuckled as he opened arms out to her.

She didn’t hesitate to move into his arms and press a kiss to his face, “oh _stop_ , you’re just saying that.”

“No, you _really_ have. Look at my little girl, all grown up! Don’t forget to remind me! I was away this year for your birthday, but I’ve still got your present. It’s come all the way from Paris just for you. . .”

“Mm, I wonder what it could be.” She gave him a grin as she moved from his arms. He had a habit of spending lavishly on his niece. She was something particularly. . . _important_ to him. Orion hadn’t had a daughter and in truth, he didn’t feel close to either of his sons. His Bellatrix was _different_. She was beautiful, strong and wilful, a classic Black inside and out. So often he lavished her with expensive jewels, her favourite macaroons from Paris, silken dresses. All of this was much to Druella’s evident annoyance—he needn’t spend so much, she insisted, yet he too insisted it was entirely his _pleasure_ to make Bellatrix happy.

But beneath the kind exterior, ulterior motives lay. A sickening warped obsession of the young beauty. He hadn’t acted on it, he wouldn’t. . . until she was of age. _Now_ she was of age; she was seventeen. She was an adult now in the eyes of the Magical World.

Yet the façade never slipped. The kind smile and gentle touch of his hand always remained as familial as it could. He was a _father_ to her when her own father couldn’t be around. He’d had a hand in raising her. He hadn’t lusted her until. . . _now_. It was as if someone had flicked a switch in his head. He no longer saw his little girl, not when she was so grown up, lean and tall, the perfect pureblood witch.

The heat was unbearable. Bellatrix was sweltering. Her wavy black hair had been tied back in a French braid and she’d thrown half of her clothes aside, clad in black shorts and a black vest top. The seventeen-year-old was staying with her Aunt and Uncle for the first two weeks of summer; both Cygnus and Druella were still in France, tending to one of Druella’s family matters. It wasn’t that she minded – she rather liked Orion and Walburga, but she particularly got along with her Uncle.

She threw the duvet off herself after tossing and turning for the better part of an hour. Maybe a quick trip to her Uncle’s liquor cabinet would do her some good. She didn’t bother putting anything more on; the thin fabric of the old t-shirt was fine.

She hated how the floorboards creaked in Grimmauld place, but she was as stealthy as a cat – it was only when she reached the top of the stairs her Uncle caught her as he was making his way upstairs. Orion Black was only seventeen years older than his niece; they’d all had children so young, but he’d not been twenty and Walburga twenty-one until they’d had their first, Sirius. Cygnus and Druella had just got a move on much sooner, having Bellatrix when Cygnus was seventeen and Druella was sixteen. Much like many members of the Black family, Orion had dark hair, dark, handsome features and grey eyes. He was also adorned in a variety of tattoos, much to Bellatrix’s evident curiosity.

Orion raised a brow at his seventeen-year-old niece, “everything alright?”

“Mhm,” Bellatrix answered as she slipped past him, “just… forgot something earlier.”

“A strong drink?” he questioned flatly.

“Do you mind?” she asked, giving him a look of faint surprise at his forthright question.

“I keep the best stuff in the Master suit. Come.” He gestured for her to follow. “You can’t sleep?”

“No,” she answered, arms folding absentmindedly until they reached the room. It wasn’t often Bellatrix entered Uncle and Aunt’s room, but it was certainly as extravagant as Walburga was. Most of the furniture was a beautiful, deep oak, the drapes that adorned the huge windows all silk and the sheets absolutely divine. They had an attached walk-in room for their clothing and a huge bathroom with a beautiful square tub. It was no wonder their quarters took up half of the third floor of this house.

“Take a seat, I’ll get us something.” Orion said, gesturing to the huge king size bed as he made a move for an elegant looking cabinet filled with a variety of drinks. “What would you like?”

“Anything that’ll get me to sleep _fast_.” She said as she clambered onto the bed, making herself comfortable on what she knew was her Aunt’s side of the bed.

“What’s keeping you awake?” he asked, his back turned from his niece as he made two drinks.

“The heat – and well, you’ve probably heard my father’s marrying me off to Rodolphus Lestrange.” She added with an exaggerated eye roll.

Orion couldn’t help the laugh that left him as he took a glance back at her, “you don’t like him, I take it?”

“He’s fine I just—” Bellatrix pursed her lips as she considered what it was about Rodolphus that she just _didn’t like_. “he’s boring and he’s a _boy_.”

“Well, yes my dear I’m afraid generally girls tend to have to marry boys and boys tend to have to marry girls. Our bloodlines would struggle to continue if we didn’t, wouldn’t you say?”

“ _No_ , I mean,” Bellatrix sat up, a little laugh leaving her as she leant back on her hands on the softness of the mattress, “he’s a _boy_ – not a _man_.”

“Ah,” Orion nodded his understanding, glancing to his niece over his shoulder as he made his drink, “you’d rather marry a _man,_ would you?”

“Of course.” She answered a little quieter this time. There was someone playing on her mind… her fingers dragged absentmindedly over the fabric of her shirt, which reached her upper thighs. _He_ was the man she desired, but she’d never dare make that kind of suggestion – he might have her head for it. “Rodolphus is only seventeen, like me.”

“I’m sure he’ll become quite the man you desire over time, my love.” Orion heaved a sigh as he thought on his marriage to Walburga. It was no secret they didn’t get along – but what they didn’t know, more particularly, what his raven-haired beauty of a niece didn’t know, was quite how abusive Orion and Walburga’s relationship was. “Your Aunt and I didn’t always get along, you know.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Bellatrix answered dryly, though Orion immediately picked up on her sarcasm and smirked to himself. She was as witty as she was sharp. He turned, two drinks in his hands and handed one over to his niece.

Perhaps it was wrong of him, but he’d thought of her often over the two days she’d been here. She’d grown up so much— she was a _woman_. She’d come back from her school year 17 years old and absolutely beautiful. He couldn’t help himself as he’d watched her in the pool, dripping wet as she wrung out raven black hair and walked around in a skimpy bikini. . . 

“Thank you.” She smiled faintly as she took the glass and took a gulp. An almost immediate knot fell onto her finely shaped dark brows and she struggled not to cough, “what is this?”

“A little something to help you sleep, as you asked.” The wizard answered as he joined her on his bed, leaning back against the tall leather bedframe.

“Help me sleep? You’re going to have to _carry_ me to my bed.” She scoffed a laugh, taking another gulp, “I like it though. You’re quite the drinks craftsman, Uncle.”

“A man of many talents, so I’ve been told.” Orion suppressed his chuckle at her outright cheekiness, taking a good few gulps of the drink he’d crafted before moving back to her previous point, “like I said, you’ll get used to Rodolphus – one day he’ll be the man you desire. If not, kill him and move on.”

“Perhaps but that’s unlikely.” She murmured into her glass, though she couldn’t help but grin at his final comment. Oh, if only he knew that was _exactly_ what Bellatrix would do. There were many men Bellatrix could envision herself with and Rodolphus Lestrange, no matter how handsome and charming and disgustingly into her he was, was _not_ one of them. “At the end of the day, when I marry him, he’s _still_ going to be a _boy_ and I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of being my—”

Bellatrix had paused as she’d realised what she was saying and who she was saying it to. But Orion just watched her with some curiosity, asking, “your what?”

She hesitated for some moments but eventually answered after she cleared her throat, “of being my first.”

Orion remained silent for a second before he shrugged his shoulders, “so don’t give him the satisfaction of being the first then. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Gee, what a great way to go into a marriage.” Bellatrix responded, raising her brows, though she couldn’t help the faint glimmer of an amused smirk touching her lips.

Orion didn’t say anything further though clearly; he was suppressing a smirk at her sarcasm as he took a good few gulps, hiding his neatly trimmed moustache and beard behind the glass.

“I must be overthinking.” Bellatrix said after a moment before she shrugged it off. “Where’s Aunt Walby by the way? I didn’t even ask.”

“She’s gone away with your father.” He replied.

“I thought my father and mother were gone together. . .” Bellatrix trailed off, perfectly shaped brows furrowing in ever so slight confusion.

“I highly doubt my wife would go anywhere with your mother for longer than necessary. But perhaps.”

“Well,” Bellatrix gave a scoff as she sank a little lower into the bed, “I don’t blame her, my mother is worse than a banshee at times.” 

Orion gave a chuckle, pulling the thin sheet over his niece, “you’re more like Walburga than even _I’d_ care to admit, Bellatrix.”

“Should I take offence since it’s clear you don’t like your wife that much?” she asked, lower lip still pressed to the rim of the glass before she bought it back to her tongue, becoming a little more accustomed to the taste.

A grin that curled one corner of his lips formed moments later, grey eyes scrutinising the teenage witch in his bed. He answered after a time, plucking the glass which she had almost finished from her hands and downing the last gulp for himself. He set the glass beside his own empty glass. “Not quite, but I _do_ however think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“Mhm I agree, I’m sleepy enough now. . .” a yawn made her trail off the rest of her sentence as she slid low enough that she was lying in the huge bed, propped up only by one of the large, fluffy pillows.

“Come on kid, I’ll take you to bed— and remind me to teach you how to hold your drink a little better.” He chuckled, leaning over to scoop her up into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all, thanks for the kudos on this already! enjoy a smutty second chapter. . .

The moment Orion had bought her into his arms, Bellatrix draped her own arms over his shoulders, a flicker of a cheeky smile on her lips, “you’ll have to show me tomorrow night. I like whatever it is you gave me. But don’t take me to my own bed. . . let me stay here with you. Your room is _so_ much cooler.” 

“Bellatrix Black are you _drunk_?” Orion gave his niece a gentle squeeze where he’d grasped her slender little waist. It had been so long since he’d felt a witch so willingly beneath his own hands. Walburga avoided him like the plague; they’d done their duty and had two sons; they didn’t need anything anymore. Other witches were easy to seduce, but nothing _truly_ satisfied him anymore.

Bellatrix however. . . set his heart racing just a little, something that hadn’t happened to him in years.

“Maybe a little.” She admitted, absentmindedly sending her fingers to trail through the hairs at the base of his skull, “let me stay— _pretty please_?”

If there was one thing Bellatrix was good at, it was manipulating to get her way, and Merlin’s beard, she _certainly_ knew how to get her way.

“Very well.” He agreed with a gentle chuckle, letting her down onto the bed once more and pulling the thin duvet over her slender frame, “you’ll sleep well in this; I’ve enchanted it to remain cool through the night.”

She leant up to kiss his cheek before she buried herself under the duvet. Orion withdrew from her, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was now in a position which required him to subtly pull the duvet over his lower half.

Bellatrix gave a perfectly innocent smile, though a feeling had washed over her she hadn’t felt before – she was more than aware of the situation she had put her uncle in, despite his subtlety and… _she liked it_. Knowing she had made his body react in such a way elicited a dangerous feeling of desire and _incredible satisfaction_.

“Uncle,” she began with a flicker of long, dark lashes up at him, “could I have another drink?”

“No,” he answered, though a smile touched his lips, “you’ve most certainly had enough to drink. Any more to drink and you’ll never leave my bed.”

“Would that be so bad?” a playful smile graced her full lips moments after her question.

Grey eyes met bronze that so reflected Walburga when she had been younger—but Bellatrix was more, _so much more._ She was fierce, strong, _dangerous_. . . she might’ve been innocent to the ways of men, but there was no denying she would be able to take whatever he gave her. The thought weighed on his mind for longer than it should have.

“My love, you are _always_ welcome here.” He answered, dragging a tattooed hand over his hair to pull it back as he sank into the duvet properly and rest a tattooed arm beneath his plump pillow. Bellatrix yawned once and shut her eyes in her attempt to sleep, stretching and gently landing a hand on his stomach.

Silence passed between the two for a long few moments, though it was hardly uncomfortable. She loved the man beside her; he was her family. She was content being beside him in such a manner. He’d had a hand in raising her.

“Bellatrix—” he raised a hand to her face, brushing back her hair which had fallen forward ever so slightly as she’d made herself comfortable.

“Mhm?” she asked, eyes closed from beside him, though her nails grazed ever so slightly in their position above his stomach. His silence made her open her eyes and look up to him ever so slightly.

He didn’t have to say it— Bellatrix made the move forward, bringing herself into his body a little more. Orion’s hand slipped from her face to her chin to tilt her head up ever so slightly, lips mere inches from hers. Slowly, her fingers trailed down towards the band of his boxers as she leant into him ever so slightly, words a murmur of a request, “will you show me?”

“Show you what?” he replied calmly, though his grip was tightening on her chin just a little.

“What it feels like. . .” she answered, “to be with a man? _How to please you_?”

She was leading him on, but he was leading her on too. Orion Black always got what he wanted, and he _wanted_ Bellatrix Black.

Silence passed between them for a long moment, grey eyes flickered to plump lips which were tantalisingly close to his own. She was doing this on purpose, and he wouldn’t stop her.

Orion closed the space between their lips to press a kiss to her mouth. Her mouth opened almost immediately to him, full lips pressing to his own lips, which were shrouded by the roughness of his neatly groomed moustache and beard. She tasted the liquor off his lips; he tasted like whiskey and mint, but a faint hint of cigars too, like he’d smoked not long before she’d joined him.

She tasted of lipstick that had been wiped away, of wilderness and hot sun – not to mention the liquor he’d given her. A large, rough hand closed around the back of her neck as he pulled her into his body, eliciting a flicker of hesitation from the witch. He withdrew only momentarily, but his hands didn’t loosen their grip.

“I’ll be gentle.” He assured her, leaning once more to capture her lips for a momentary, gentler kiss.

She nodded into the kiss, deepening it herself as she wrapped her arm around his bare, tattooed shoulders. He didn’t hesitate to get on top of her and between her legs, his hands sliding up her shirt to pull up and off her.

He’d get to her panties soon, but he wanted to please her and to show her just how to please _him_. Gently, he kissed her lips, her jaw, her earlobe, the space behind her jaw on her upper throat all while his fingers worked gently at groping and squeezing her breasts. Each fit perfectly into a rough hand; she wasn’t heavy on her bust, but he liked her that way.

“I don’t— _oh_ —” she trailed off, melting beneath his grasp and his lips as they met her pulse point, automatically making her tilt her head back and arch her back ever so slightly up towards him in longing.

He chuckled gently against her throat, thumbs rubbing at her nipples and eliciting yet a purr of desire from the witch. Her nails sunk into his shoulders momentarily before a hand slipped back into his hair, the other tracing the breadth of his back. 

One hand moved between her legs, the other pressing into the mattress as his mouth met hers once more. Bellatrix was almost squirming with want. She moaned into his mouth as the pads of his fingertips rubbed at her clit from above her panties for a few moments before they slipped into her panties and once more found the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Already so wet for me, my Bella.” He murmured against her mouth, to which she couldn’t help the little grin that touched her lips.

Willingly, her legs spread for him a little more, hips grinding against the movements of his fingers as she moaned softly, “ _Mmh_ , _daddy_. . .”

Her words struck a chord in him, a sudden pang of desire that set his heart racing just a little faster in want for the witch beneath him. She had uttered those words so _easily_ , so _promisingly_. . . how could he _not_ want her?

He slowly slipped his middle finger and ring finger inside of her slick heat, eliciting a gasp from her. He was certainly bigger in girth and length than most wizards, he’d be kind and warm her up to his endowment. He wanted to give her it all. It wouldn’t be hard—the young witch was dripping wet, slick with desire for her uncle. Blacks had a terrible habit of sleeping with one another, but they were born and bred of incest, it was in their nature, in their _blood_.

Slowly, he pressed his hips against hers, filling her with his thick length. She took him well, though her mouth opened in a silent plea for gentleness in this moment, finely shaped brows furrowing ever so slightly. She needed gentleness for the moment being, though he’d worked her up considerably. Still, it was too unfair to expect a young virgin to be able to take everything so quickly.

His grip fastened onto her jaw to turn her face to him, his grey eyes meeting her bronze. He wanted to remember this for the rest of his life; the moment he took Bellatrix Black’s virtue, the look on her pretty, flushed face as he took the last of her innocence. Her fingers sunk into his shoulders, legs slipping around his hips to encourage him to press on until he was entirely inside of her.

Her chest raised and fell slowly but heavily as he began moving himself back and forth into her slowly, gentle moans eliciting from the witch. She hadn’t ever felt anything like this before. Her experience was limited to witches only. She’d had _fun_ with boys, but never anything remotely close to _this_.

“ _Good girl_.” He murmured the praise gently, a dark smirk touching the corner of his lips in the darkness of the dimly lit master suite.

Soon, gentleness had turned into a rhythmic pumping of his hips against hers. Her back arched from the bed, lifting her chest to him ever so slightly though his attention was fully focussed on her gorgeous face as her expression contorted with pleasure.

“ _Fuck_. . .” she breathed her moans, her fingers wrapping around his forearm which was pressed into the mattress by his palm, beside her head. Soon however, his rhythmic movements became rougher, leading the witch to slip her arms around to his back and arch her back.

His own breath was becoming ragged, desire etched on his dark features as he claimed the witch’s body as his own. She took him well — better than most witches did at all.

_Merlin, she was beautiful_ , _all flushed with her mouth open_ _and her back arching up to him, offering her body up to him._

Orion leant to kiss at her throat, dipping his head ever so slightly as his hips continued to press to hers, filling her with his length with each and every trust. Bellatrix was far more flexible than she looked. Orion gripped one of her slender, long legs and pulled it over his shoulder with no difficulty whatsoever, only to get deeper. The reaction was immediate, her purrs of pleasure turned into throaty moans, her eyes flit shut as she lost herself in pleasure.

He leant down a little more, gaze flitting across her beautiful face, her throat, her décolletage and her perky breasts. Her fingers trailed across his upper back as her hips lifted ever so slightly with each of his thrusts. Evidently, they were both spurring one another on. A white heat washed over Bellatrix as her uncle rubbed and grazed against the sweet spot inside of her over and over again.

“ _Oh,_ _daddy_ _I’m gonna_ —” she gasped suddenly after the relentless rubbing of her sweet spot, almost panting beneath him as her nails sunk into him and her body washed over with a white hot, blissful orgasm, her moans only getting louder.

“Good girl, _cum for daddy_.” He growled lowly, spurring her on as he moved himself into her with little difficulty. Immediately he leant down, a hand either side of Bellatrix’s head as his hips pressed against hers with every thrust more until a few moments later, he too reached his orgasm, filling her with his seed.

She’d wake up her cousins if he wasn’t careful, not that Orion _really_ cared much. His wife wouldn’t believe his sons, and he could easily shut both boys up—especially Sirius. Regulus was a little more of a mummy’s boy, but he didn’t care. He had the _perfect Black_ in his grasp right then and there. Walburga could walk right in right now and he would feel no remorse. 

“I want to _taste_ you.” Bellatrix purred between the breathless exhales that left her. Her fingers closed around the back of his neck as she slipped her leg back down from over his shoulder to hook around his waist once more. Instead, she leant up ever so slightly to capture his lips against her own.

A slow, passionate, sensual kiss settled them both, heavy breaths turning soft, touches turning tender once more.

“ _You_ are most certainly a dangerous witch.” Orion murmured in a breath as he finally dropped beside her.  
“So I’ve been told.” She gave him a little grin as she stretched beneath the bedsheets.

He reached across to light a pre-rolled cigarette, grey eyes slowly flickering over the naked, slender frame of his niece beside him. He’d had a sick infatuation with her these past few days. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to frustrate him beyond belief. Safe to say, however, she had satisfied his appetite. . . for now.


End file.
